Happiness Can Be Found in the Darkest of Places
by Blhipes
Summary: Amidst all of the horrors that the Blight brings upon Ferelden, Alistair and Liryna manage to find happiness together in spite of it all. (Basically a deeper explanation of their growth throughout the game. Only summarizes big game events. Rated M for profanity, violence, and lots of sexual content.)


"'You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together.'" These were the first words spoken to her by him, and she would always remember this for many reasons. One reason being that he had just fully declared how much of an incredibly sarcastic and charismatic piece of work he was, the other being: who the hell starts off a conversation with a noblewoman like that? Okay, maybe she was just getting a big head. Actually, there was no question about having an ego. Growing up the daughter of Teryn Cousland had put her in a highly desirable position among men and women, her life quickly becoming the topic for hot gossip across the land. She wouldn't deny it, she did have her wild escapades from time to time as a young girl, but nothing that would ruin her ethereal reputation, of course. She contemplated all this as she stood in front of this lad, who seemed to be the only person she had met in the Grey Warden camp with no idea who she was.

"Wait, we haven't met, have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?" He chuckled in approval when she shook her head, relaxing him. "Great. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Alistair, the new Grey Warden."

"Pleased to meet you, Alistair. I'm Liryna." She had no idea that as she looked into the eyes of this man, who stood more than six feet tall and was built to every young woman's desires; the man who spoke with pride, which fell into conflict with the goofy smile plastered on his face, would be the love of her life.

* * *

Liryna Cousland had spent a day with Alistair and the other recruits in the Kocari Wilds, gathering Darkspawn blood for the all-ever mystical "Joining Ritual". Even though Alistair had fought Darkspawn before, it never stopped giving him the cryptic chill he tumbled down his spine, or the feeling of horror he received being in close proximity to the insidious evil that lurked within the monsters.

He had assured himself that he would go into this with no judgment on the recruits, just purely observing their strategies. Basically, he was sizing them up so he could give a detailed prediction of their success to Duncan. He didn't want to talk to them unless it was absolutely necessary, because he didn't want to want to know what they were all leaving behind. He didn't want to know their motivations for defeating the Blight, because in all honesty, it pained him. Considering that a very low percentage of recruits could withstand the taint inside of them and coursing through their veins, he didn't want to know about the failed recruit that had left a wife and child I at home to change the world. _Ugh, this Blight has really turned me into quite the downer,_ Alistair criticized himself.

His efforts were wholehearted, but they deemed too hard to stick to. He could not get his eyes off of the newest recruit, Liryna. She was wild on the battlefield, slaying Darkspawn left and right until soon they lay sprawled out in a circle around them. He liked a woman that could handle herself, and he couldn't help but admire the way she took charge out there. He lost track of himself as he gazed at the crimson blood splattered upon her, standing out in her pale blonde hair which was braided and wrapped in two buns behind her head. She was a strong, strong woman, evident in her defined muscles. But she had extremely feminine curves that definitely did not hurt to gaze at.

"We have the blood, Alistair. What now?" One of the male recruits asked Alistair, who had all but forgotten that there were even other recruits tagging along with them. They had done absolutely nothing besides sit back and watch the woman do all of the work, well, maybe just watch the woman. You see, Grey Wardens rarely ever saw a young woman with such battle prowess. She was enchanting.

"Oh, hah, yes, mm, well we must return now. I believe Duncan will want to prepare the Joining." Alistair hastened, allowing them to loot bodies for poultices and what not. The men were very happy to pick up any spare coins, while Liryna was content to take a flower. Knowing that the Kennel Master had begged every recruit voyaging through the Wilds to pick up roots for his Mabaris, he had a good idea of why she chose to pick a flower instead of ravaging dead bodies for money. He smiled to himself as he saw her inner empathy pour out from her hardened exterior. He was definitely glad to accompany her on any journey she would lead him on. Pass the damn ritual, he mentally commanded her. She was a genuinely kindhearted woman, and he knew that he needed to know more about her.

* * *

The ritual was not fun, to say the least. And as a present for her still being existent, Duncan notified her that tomorrow, she and Alistair would march into battle with a horde of Darkspawn to help defend a beacon at the top of a tower for that fellow King Cailan she met at the entrance to Ostagar. Liryna had no clue of what she had walked herself into. If Duncan had warned her that she would have possibly died...no. She knew she would have tried anyways. She had no home to return to. She had to keep moving forward; although, she did have to admit that she would have been entirely fine with not surviving the Joining. She would be able to see her parents again, and oh how she missed them terribly. She missed her father. She missed the way he would call her Pup, and how he reminded her every day of her importance to him. The thought of seeing her mother hunched over next to his dying body, swearing to do anything to stay with him...it made her physically ill.

Quickly she found herself rushing out of her tent to sit on the logs in front of her flickering campfire. She took in as many deep breaths as she could, holding the log with her hands for support. _Liryna Cousland. Crying is not allowed here. There are Grey Wardens in every direction. Including you, now. Man the hell up._ She heard footsteps from behind her, and she quickly turned around to see what it was. The heavy footsteps gave her the impression that it was...a bear of some sorts. But no, it was her trusty new ally, Alistair, hair all tousled and out of place.

"Hi, you. Congratulations on becoming a Warden. Is it, in your opinion, creepy and awkward to come over to your tent past midnight to tell you something I should have told you at your ceremony?" Alistair rambled, the goofy expression still on his face. Liryna still had no idea what to make of him.

"It's appreciated, although you have congratulated me. Probably a thousand times now." She retorted with a sincere chuckle, looking up at him. She had no idea what the man wanted. He probably stood in front of her for a good two minutes just looking at the fire before speaking. He finally looked up at her, clearing his throat to begin his sentence.

"I just figured, since we are marching into battle with a horde of Darkspawn tomorrow that I may get to know you. You know, if I have to ride in on my high horse and save you from certain death, I'd like to know that you had a story that makes you worth saving." Did that make him sound like an ass? Alistair was certain he had just made an ass of himself.

"Oh, trust me. We won't worry about that seeing as you're already on that high horse." She teased, motioning for him to sit and get comfortable. He laughed, commenting on her wits and humor.

They had spoken for maybe an hour about why she was there, how she defeated a large group of Arl Howe's men all on her own, was she really Bryce Cousland's daughter, yes she was really the Teryn's daughter, etc. She was surprised to see that Alistair did not make a single joke the entire time she shared her story. It comforted her to know that it was okay to talk about the passing of her family. She had asked him of his past, but he changed the subject, quickly avoiding having to talk about himself. She allowed it. It made her feel strange knowing that he was growing on her so quickly. She soon said goodbye to him, smacking her tongue at his "Well, maybe we should just kiss it out now, hmm?" Just one of the boys.

As Alistair walked away, turning back to make sure she made it in her tent alright, he couldn't stop smiling. He promised himself that she surely did not feel the same way, and that he was just bugging her. Give the poor girl some room to breathe, Alistair, she just got here, he lectured. Visiting her tent to chat was completely out of line anyhow, seeing as Duncan appointed him her advisor of sorts. Alistair just hoped she wouldn't be too much of a distraction to the men on the battlefield tomorrow. It would royally suck to lose a fight because of participants who couldn't focus. In time, he fell asleep that night with happy thoughts floating through his head, a world with no Darkspawn. No war. Just how it is now in Ostagar. Unfortunately, he knew subconsciously that peace in Ostagar would not last. Hopefully this new Warden would be able to help put an end to the atrocity, but he could only wait and see.


End file.
